


Come do anything you want

by carsonnieve



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsonnieve/pseuds/carsonnieve
Summary: Beca Mitchell no se ponía nerviosa con facilidad pero si alguien como Chloe Beale susurra cerca de tu oído a la vez que notas el ligero roce de su cuerpo contra tu espalda… entenderías por qué para Beca era muy difícil controlarse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Greetings, my fellow aca-people! Han sido unos días intensos para el fandom y creo que aún no he sido capaz de superar tantas fotos Sendrick en un día (Para ser sinceras aún no me creo nada de lo que ha pasado). Bueno, después de unos debates intensos y llenos de feels con unas amigas sobre tooooodo lo raro que veíamos en las fotos, salió esta locura que vais a leer a continuación. Originalmente era un fic Sendrick pero como no me gusta subir algo donde las protagonistas sean dos personas reales, he preferido cambiar algunas cosas y sobre todo hacerlo un fic Bechloe (Si alguien quiere la versión original, mandadme un PM con vuestro email y os la envío encantada :)).
> 
> Una aclaración bastante rápida: La historia tiene algo de AU (Alternative Universe), ya que tanto Beca como Chloe viven en Los Angeles después de haberse graduado en Atlanta.
> 
> No hace falta que avise de que contiene smut, ¿verdad? ;)
> 
> ¡Disfrutad! ¡Buena lectura!
> 
> P.D: La canción es Big Bad Wolf de Fifth Harmony.

**COME DO ANYTHING YOU WANT**

 

"' _ **Cause if you wanna talk baby use your hands**_

_**If you wanna go make a move, you can** _

_**If you want a shot, baby cock and pull** _

_**If you're gonna bite, be a big bad wolf"** _

 

-x-

 

\- ¡Mitchell! - Chloe dio un salto y se dio la vuelta golpeando a la morena varias veces en los brazos con escasa fuerza, - ¡No me asustes así, idiota!

\- Tenías que haberte visto - Rió Beca con los brazos agarrándose la barriga. Asustar a la pelirroja era una de sus actividades favoritas, especialmente en mitad de un espectáculo de terror donde sólo quedaban ellas para salir de la habitación. Los demás ya habían conseguido escapar de las manos de… esas personas que daban bastante mal rollo. Aunque a Chlo le recordaban a Eleven de Stranger Things y pensaba que eran de lo más adorable, incluso cuando te miraban como si estuvieran a punto de matarte.

\- Va, déjate de tonterías y céntrate. Quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes y salir de fiesta junto a los demás - Buscó en cada rincón de la habitación y no encontró nada, ni siquiera una pista.

\- No sé por qué pero creo que tenemos que dejarnos de buscar llaves y tonterías e ir por ahí - Dijo Beca señalando un pasillo estrecho que dirigía a otra habitación. Se acercó a la pared donde había un cartel con una flecha y una caligrafía absolutamente perfecta.

\- "¿Al otro lado todo es mejor si en vez de una vais de dos en dos?"

Beca respiró profundamente porque no se esperaba la cercanía de la pelirroja leyendo tan cerca de su oreja. No se ponía nerviosa con facilidad pero si alguien como Chloe Beale susurra cerca de tu oído a la vez que notas el ligero roce de su cuerpo contra tu espalda… entenderías por qué para Beca era difícil controlarse y no poder parar de soltar bromas. Bromas que iban totalmente en serio la mayoría de las ocasiones. Por suerte el sarcasmo siempre la sacaba de ciertas situaciones que tenían que ver con Chloe. Aunque cada vez se hacía más difícil.

\- Mira, hay sensores en el suelo… y algo me dice que al final del pasillo hay una trampa si esto no lo hacemos bien - Se movió ligeramente hacia la zona y observó con precaución de no tocar nada antes de tiempo.

\- ¿Quién diría que has repetido el último año de Universidad tres años ante tal afirmación? - Bromeó Beca acercándose a la zona - Mira las huellas, hay cuatro pies. Creo que tenemos que ir juntas para poder salir de aquí.

\- Si esto es un callejón estrecho, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a caber las dos? - Chloe frunció el ceño mirándola, ignorando su primer comentario.

\- De lado, weirdo.

Beca se pegó a la pared lo máximo que pudo y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Y maldito el momento en el que lo hizo. Chloe había decidido que ir mirando a la pared sería más acertado para que no se molesten entre ellas. La morena bajó la mirada y tragó saliva. Sus caderas estaban a la altura de las suyas, sabía que con cada paso podían acercarse _demasiado_ y lo último que quería era perder el control en una sala de terror, llena de trampas y a saber si había gente escondida para asustarlas. Así que se limitó a poner una mano en su cintura para guiar sus pasos e ir a la vez.

\- Te juro que no le encuentro sentido a esta parte… - Murmuró Beca dando un paso hacia el lado.

\- No seas quejica, como si no te gustara tenerme así - La risa de Chloe dejó claro que era una broma pero _oh dios, cuanta razón tienes weirdo. -_ Vamos, es fácil. Tenemos suerte de ser las dos pequeñas.

Dieron un paso, dos, tres, y así hasta llegar a los últimos metros. Llevaban un buen ritmo y ningún roce involuntario había aparecido de la nada hasta que Chloe movió sus caderas hacia atrás y miró a Beca de reojo sólo para ver su reacción. La morena dio un pequeño salto en su sitio y eso provocó que se inclinara hacia delante, dejando a Chlo totalmente indefensa contra la pared. Sus manos encontraron su cintura para sujetarla a tiempo antes de que se diera de morros contra la pared, pegándola a su pecho y respirando contra su cuello.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que ésta la escuchara. Chloe asintió sin decir mucho más y se echó el pelo a un lado, dejándolo caer en cascada por su hombro. Le entró un pequeño escalofrío al notar la respiración cada vez más agitada de Beca contra su piel y sus manos vagando por sus costados, sus dedos trazando líneas sin sentido des del hueso de su cadera hasta dónde empieza el sujetador. Siguiendo el mismo recorrido una y otra vez. A veces le daba la sensación de que sabía dónde y cómo tocarla cuando ni siquiera lo había llegado a hacer. Pero estaba segura que conocía cada parte de su cuerpo como nadie era capaz de memorizarlo. Y lo podía deducir con tan sólo unas caricias para calmarla del casi golpe que había estado a punto de vivir.

\- Vamos a salir de aquí… - Susurró Chloe al cabo de un rato. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta pero habían pasado un par de minutos abrazadas, provocándose entre caricias y miradas fugaces por parte de ambas. Beca tuvo que armarse de valor para evitar besar la morena piel de su amiga que tenía a escasos centímetros de sus labios y Chlo se resistía a coger sus manos y colocarlas por debajo de su camiseta porque ya que la iba a tocar, sería mejor que lo hiciera directamente. Sin rodeos.

En menos de un minuto ya estaban fuera del callejón y se separaron al instante. Ambas echando de menos el contacto nada más alejarse la una de la otra. Lo único que tenían claro es que si se miraban a los ojos ya estarían perdidas. Los ojos de Chloe estaban más azules que nunca bajo las luces de neón de la habitación y sus pupilas dilatadas añadían el toque de pasión y lujuria que necesitaba sentir aunque fuera sólo por una noche. Mientras el azul de Beca había desaparecido por uno oscuro acompañado del negro de sus pupilas. Si se dejaban llevar por sus cuerpos ya estarían en una esquina de la habitación arrancándose la ropa. Pero actuaban por sí solos y cada vez estaban más cerca, incluso cuando tenían todo el espacio del mundo para salir de allí ambas se las arreglaron para hacerlo a la vez y chocarse en la salida.

\- Perdón.

\- Lo siento.

Dijeron a la vez y rieron después. Chloe se echó a un lado para que Beca fuera la primera en salir pero en cuanto le dio la espalda cogió su mano y la giró pegándola a su pecho. Sus ojos se plantaron en los suyos y se mordió ligeramente el labio.

\- ¿No pensamos irnos? - Preguntó la morena confundida. _Chloe por favor no lo hagas…_ Pensaba una y otra vez. Habían estado tantas veces en esta situación que incluso había perdido la cuenta. Siempre que sus labios estaban a punto de fundirse en el mejor beso de todos algo pasaba. O una de las dos se apartaba o aparecía alguien para interrumpirlas - ¿Qué haces?

\- Pedirte perdón…

\- Ya lo has hecho pelirroja, ¿ya no te acuerdas? - Beca rió e intentó apartarse de nuevo pero las manos de Chlo seguían firmes en su cintura.

\- No, por chocarme no… - Su mano subió por su espalda hasta dejarla en su nuca, enredando la mano en su pelo para atraerla más a ella - Por esto.

No esperó ni un segundo más y juntó sus labios con los suyos. _No me lo puedo creer,_ pensó Beca, ¡ _me está besando!._ No se podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando pero sus labios respondieron enseguida, besando su boca como si fuera el último día de su existencia, llevándose parte del pintalabios de la pelirroja con ella y pintando con un nuevo color su piel. Sus uñas se clavaron en la cintura de Chloe y sonrió al escuchar el pequeño gemido que escapó de sus labios. No sabía qué hacer. Tenía tanto que tocar, besar, acariciar, lamer, _disfrutar,_ que no sabía por dónde empezar. Así que se limitó a besarle, _morderle_ los labios. Haciéndose dueña de cada ruido de placer que se le escapaba. Haciéndose dueña de _su_ boca. Mordió su labio inferior y tiró de él ganándose un gruñido de la pelirroja antes de volver a besarla. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a parar ahora?

Las manos de Chloe acariciaban el cuello de Beca y de vez en cuando la atraía a ella de nuevo aún más enredando la mano en su pelo, tirando un poco de él cuando la pasión era demasiada y necesitaba hacer algo al respecto. No tardó ni un segundo en entreabrir los labios en cuanto Beca pasó la lengua por los suyos, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Se dejó llevar y sin saber cómo acabó contra la pared, besándose apasionadamente con su amiga, librando una batalla de dominación para ver quién de las dos era la que tomaba las riendas de la situación. Sus bocas se encontraban una y otra vez como si tuvieran un ápice de magnetismo en ellas, era imposible separarlas. Sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de la otra, aferrándose a la ropa, estirando de ella.

Beca podía sentir cómo el pecho de Chloe subía y bajaba, respirando agitadamente contra sus labios cada vez que se separaban para recuperar el aire antes de que sus bocas volvieran a colisionar. Podía sentir el calor que desprendía a causa de su pierna entre las suyas, rozando ligeramente el sexo de la otra en cuanto movía las caderas hacia adelante. _Me estás matando, Chloe Beale._

Una sirena sonando en la habitación provocó que se separaran de una vez por todas, señal de que en cinco minutos acabaría el espectáculo y entrarían a por ellas. Respiraban agitadamente mirando alrededor por si había entrado alguien, pero seguían solas. Sus cuerpos seguían pegados y Beca al darse cuenta se separó la primera, tocándose los labios con la yema de los dedos. _¿Mitchell, qué acabas de hacer?_ Al mirarse la mano vio como se había llevado parte del pintalabios de Chloe con ella, así que se limpió la boca con el dorso de ésta y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

\- Beca, yo…

\- Será mejor que salgamos, no vayan a ser que entren y los demás piensen que no sabemos jugar - Salió por la puerta antes de que le pudiera contestar y Chloe siguió sus pasos, intentando acicalarse con las manos para parecer presentable. La pelirroja necesitaba hablar con ella y dejarle las cosas claras. Aún así, la sonrisa en su cara era inevitable, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ese momento que sentía cómo todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas, a punto de prender fuego a la primera persona que rozara su piel aunque fuera tan sólo para despedirse.

\- ¡Por fin! ¿Qué os ha llevado tanto? - Preguntó Aubrey acercándose a su mejor amiga.

\- Estaba convencida de que había una llave y no había que cruzar un simple pasillo, perdón… - Chloe rió para hacer la situación más amena y miró a Beca - Pero Mitchell actuó rápido, ¿verdad? - La miró directamente y sonrió de lado con una ceja arqueada.

\- Bueno, nos están esperando para las fotos así que… Les hemos dicho que antes queremos los chupitos prometidos - Dijo Tom abrazando a Chloe por los hombros, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Beca, quien respiró hondo apartando la vista de ambos y cogió su bolso para disimular.

\- Me parece buena idea, ¿por qué no vais tirando? Tengo que ir al lavabo antes.

\- Claro Becs, te esperamos allí.

Beca fue corriendo al baño más cercano y se miró en el espejo. _¿Por qué parece que acabo de tener sexo?_ Se preguntó y se peinó adecuadamente antes de coger un pañuelo y retirarse el pintalabios que seguía en su comisura. Pintalabios de un color mucho más fuerte que el que llevaba ella. _Seguro que se han dado cuenta…_ Con un suspiro cerró los ojos por un segundo e intentó que el calentón bajase pero cada vez que se miraba los labios recordaba cómo se sentía tenerlos sobre los suaves y carnosos de Chloe. Eso hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa aún y se pasó la mano por el pelo, tirando suavemente de él al final, como solía hacer siempre en este tipo de situaciones en las que no podía controlar sus manos. En una situación más privada no dudaría en meter la mano dentro de su ropa interior y aliviar la molestia que la pelirroja había empezado pero no había podido terminar. _Pensar en tocarte no es que ayude mucho a la situación, Beca…_

Estaba tan concentrada en relajarse que ni se había dado cuenta de que la culpable de todo estaba detrás suyo, apoyada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Mirándola fijamente y mordiéndose el labio inferior por todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó de la nada.

\- ¡Joder, Chloe! - Exclamó la morena girándose de golpe y con una mano en el pecho por el susto que se acababa de llevar - No vuelvas a hacer eso.

\- Por la de antes - Rió y se recompuso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estabas tardando un poco y les he dicho que venía a ver si todo estaba bien… - Dio un paso hacia adelante y la observó fijamente. Tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados y el pelo un poco despeinado. Supuso que estaba en ello hasta que interrumpió sus pensamientos pero se alegró de haberlo hecho porque _estás tan sumamente sexy así, Mitchell._

\- No, la verdad es que no estoy bien. - _Dos pueden jugar a esto, Beale -_ No sé qué hacer con este calentón que tengo. Creo que en cualquier momento voy a estallar y es tu culpa.

\- Sabes que eso tiene fácil solución, ¿verdad? - Chloe no se esperaba para nada que fuera tan directa con ella pero ocultó su rostro de sorpresa tras una sonrisa pícara y su ceja levemente arqueada.

\- Bueno, no voy a irme ahora a casa cuando todos nuestros amigos esperan que salgamos de fiesta con ellos después - Le contestó mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a arreglarse e intentar parecer presentable.

Frenó en seco sus movimientos cuando Chloe la abrazó por la espalda y cerca de su oído susurró:

_\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que irse a casa es necesario?_

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y la miró directamente a través del espejo, justo cuando la pelirroja mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y después recorría su mandíbula con besos más que sugerentes. Su punto débil. ¿Cómo puede ser que la conociera tanto? Sintió su mano subir por su cuerpo, desde la cintura por donde la tenía abrazada, pasando por su entrepecho y dejándola en su cuello para girar su cabeza con cuidado. La pelirroja apartó un mechón de su cara y juntó sus frentes un segundo respirando profundamente. Ojos azul bebé fijos en ojos azul grisáceo. Pupilas dilatadas y manos descansando en lugares inocentes. Era como si le preguntara con la mirada si estaban haciendo bien. Si someterse al placer y al deseo era lo más adecuado para ambas. Si el oleaje debería arremeter contra ellas y resistir con los pies hundidos en la arena o ser como las piedras del mar y acabar en la orilla.

Beca pasó el pulgar por su labio inferior, mirando sus propios movimientos y sonriendo al ver cómo se entreabren lentamente y un pequeño suspiro se escapa de ellos. No tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Lo sabía. Si quería hacer algo tenía que ser _ya_ o las pillarían con las manos en la masa.

\- Haz conmigo lo que quieras…

Fue apenas un susurro pero Chloe ya podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo por el efecto de sus palabras a meros centímetros de sus labios. Años atrás no se hubiera imaginado estar en esta situación con Beca pero tras años de tensión sexual por fin iban a poner fin a ello. ¿Lo malo? Que deseaba hacerle tantas cosas que no era capaz de ir rápido. Pero tendría que hacerlo. Ya se le ocurriría algo para seguir tocando su perfecto cuerpo en un ambiente más privado.

Besó sus labios cómo si fuera la primera vez justo cuando la morena se dio la vuelta en sus brazos. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Había vuelto lo que más echaba de menos hacer los últimos quince minutos. Sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de Beca, acariciando por debajo de su camiseta, arrastrando las uñas ligeramente por sus costados cuando el beso tomaba más fuerza. Eran como dos soldados en guerra. Ambos lados querían ganar, ambos lados ansiaban la victoria y ambos lados, querían alcanzar la gloria. El motor de cada una era poder tocar a la otra y el arma, sus cuerpos. Llevarse a sitios jamás alcanzados con el simple tacto de sus dedos. Dejar los ojos en blanco y llegar al éxtasis tras horas y horas de placer infinito.

Chloe dejó de besarla en cuanto Beca rodeó su cintura con sus largas piernas, aferrándose a ella cómo con miedo a que se escapara. Ésta al ver cómo se separó de sus labios fue a besar, morder y lamer su mandíbula, con temor a que cambiara de opinión. Pero sus sospechas se esfumaron en cuanto escuchó el pequeño gemido de placer que escapó de los labios de la pelirroja, así que siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. La definida mandíbula de su amiga era una de sus cosas favoritas sobre ella, junto a sus increíbles ojos azules y los labios que por fin había tenido la oportunidad de besar. Los brazos de Chloe la sujetaron con firmeza en su posición, ambas manos en su trasero.

\- Mitchell, aquí no… - Murmuró entre dientes porque no quería parar lo que la chica estaba haciendo.

\- Chlo no podemos ir a casa ahora… - Susurró Beca entre besos - Ni se te ocurra irte y dejarme así…

\- No lo voy a hacer - Tiró de su labio inferior en un pequeño mordisco - Pero puede entrar alguien en cualquier momento y pillarnos.

\- Entonces métete ahí - Señaló el cubículo del baño con un movimiento de cabeza y Chloe sonrió de lado volviendo a mirarla, justo cuando Beca se bajó de sus caderas y cogió su bolso para no dejarlo fuera. Sabía que era una locura, pero, ¿acostarse con Chloe Beale y cumplir una fantasía en una misma noche? _Suena bastante bien -_ ¿Vienes o qué? No hagas que me encargue yo sola...

\- Siempre supe que esa mente tuya me iba a traer problemas… - Rió y entró con ella, cerrando la puerta tras su paso - Tendremos que estar calladas…

\- ¿No crees que puedas? - Fingió un puchero mirándola.

\- La que creo que no va a poder eres tú - Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en la pared - Que pena que no lleves falda, sería todo mucho más fácil.

\- Apáñatelas cómo puedas, y deja de hablar de una vez.

Beca calló a Chloe cuando iba a abrir la boca para contestarle de la única manera que sabía que iba a funcionar: Besándola. Acarició sus labios con los suyos y dejó que sus manos fueran solas y se metieran bajo la camiseta de la pelirroja, acariciando sus definidas abdominales antes de subir y pasar muy sutilmente sus dedos por el borde del sujetador. _Ojalá pudiera desnudarte ahora mismo…_ Pensaba mientras memorizaba cada parte de su cuerpo y las reacciones de su amiga ante sus caricias. Si le tocaba el hueso de la cadera, la piel se le erizaba y le entraba un pequeño escalofrío. Si sus dedos rozaban sus costillas, se ganaba que su espalda se arqueara hacia ella. Echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto besaba ese punto intermedio entre el cuello y la clavícula. Si arrastraba las uñas por su línea abdominal se ganaba un gruñido a cambio. Sólo le faltaba saber… En un movimiento ágil desabrochó su sujetador y llevó sus manos a sus pechos por debajo de éste. Su boca perdida en su cuello cuando empezó a masajear. Elevó su mirada y se encontró con la cara de puro placer de Chloe, mordiéndose el labio y con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta, sus ojos cerrados e intentando respirar adecuadamente. Su reacción favorita hasta entonces. Las manos de la pelirroja fueron a parar encima de las suyas, apretándolas para que el mismo movimiento lo hiciese en sus pechos. Beca sonrió de lado al escuchar el gemido que escapó de sus labios y volvió a repetir la acción por su cuenta.

No era la primera vez que Beca estaba con una chica, pero si era la primera vez con alguien tan increíble como Chloe. Mataría por tener un cuerpo como el suyo pero en ese mismo momento la idea de tenerlo contra el suyo le parecía muchísimo mejor. Chlo se desesperaba con la forma que tenía de jugar con ella y _si tan sólo pudiera sentirte de verdad ahora mismo…_ Supuso que lo dejaría para más tarde. Lo único que deseaba hacer es disfrutarla. Ya tendría tiempo de recibir más tarde. Con un pequeño empujón la apartó de lo que estaba haciendo, llevándose una mala cara de Beca, quien claramente disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo y a quien habían sacado de su pequeña burbuja.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me apartas?

\- Porque me has dicho que haga contigo lo que quiera… Y lo que quiero es esto - Subió su camiseta hasta quitársela por completo y sus ojos se fijaron en su escote casi instantáneamente - _Wow._

\- Nada que no hayas visto antes… - Cierto. En ese momento no se le pasó por la cabeza la segunda vez que se topó con ella, cuando la asaltó en la ducha.

\- Esta situación me gusta más…

Le dejó un último beso largo en los labios antes de bajar por su cuello mientras sus manos desabrochaban sus tejanos. Beca se pasó una mano por el pelo y bufó en cuanto la lengua de Chloe pasó por su entrepecho muy lentamente. Bajó los pantalones de un tirón y dejó un rastro de besos por su pecho. Su mano bajando peligrosamente por su abdomen tonificado justo cuando Beca se quitó los tejanos del todo.

\- En otras circunstancias me tomaría mi tiempo pero creo que no tenemos mucho… - Susurró tirando de su ropa interior con sus dientes antes de pasar la lengua por encima de ésta muy lentamente, sonriendo ante el sonido gutural que escapó de los labios de Beca - Shhh…

\- Cállate ya Beale - Bufó desesperada la morena y enredó la mano en su pelo para acercarla más a ella.

\- Uuhhh… - Se mordió el labio antes de mover su ropa interior a un lado. Le encantaría desnudarla pero no lo iba a hacer en un baño público, con sus amigos esperando fuera y con la posibilidad de que entrase alguien para usar el servicio de al lado. Así que se conformaría con tenerla así. Tampoco es que se quejara de ello. Pero por primera vez fue consciente de la realidad y de cómo le había afectado de golpe. ¿De verdad estaba a punto de _follar_ con Beca Mitchell? No es algo que pudiera decir todos los días pero sí algo que esperaba repetir más pronto que tarde. Concretamente después. En su casa. En su cama. O en el sofá. O en cualquier lugar. No es como si hubiera hecho algo así antes, Chloe nunca se había acostado con una mujer a diferencia de su amiga y no tenía mucha experiencia en el tema pero lo único que quería hacer era hacerla disfrutar y dejarla con las ganas de querer repetir en cuanto antes. Así que se dejó guiar por eso y por sus habilidades en cuanto tenía que satisfacerse a sí misma.

Beca respiró hondo y se tapó la boca con la mano para callar los gemidos en cuanto la lengua de Chloe pasó muy lentamente por su sexo, saboreándola por primera vez. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando volvió a repetirlo y su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente. Su mano enredada en su pelo para mantenerla en el sitio y su pierna apoyada en su hombro, clavándole un poco el tacón en la espalda sin poder evitarlo. Se llevó las manos a su propio pelo, tirando un poco de él para no perder el control.

Todo tipo de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

Su cerebro había desconectado completamente de la situación fuera de ese metro cuadrado y sólo pensaba en la persona que estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas. Por la zona de su pecho notaba un calor bastante familiar pero que decidió ignorar hasta darse cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos. Por su vientre pasaban las llamas y el frenesí, las ganas de seguir, los nervios de saber cuánto iba a aguantar antes de estallar y alcanzar el punto álgido del encuentro. Sus piernas temblaban cada vez que la pelirroja succionaba y lamía su manojo de nervios, estimulándola después de jugar con ella durante un minuto que se hizo eterno.

Tiró un poco de su pelo cuando notó dos de sus dedos jugando en su entrada, obligando a que la cabeza de Chloe se moviera un poco hacia atrás y sus ojos se encontraran por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. Por culpa de ese azul bebé mirándola fijamente el calor en su cuerpo era ya imposible de aguantar y sentía que iba a arder en cualquier momento. Dicen que el contacto visual es muy importante en el sexo, bueno, _ahora ya sé por qué._

Chloe notaba cómo Beca necesitaba liberarse así que no se andó con rodeos e introdujo dos dedos en ella, pero no se movió al menos por unos instantes. ¿Quién le iba a decir que la morena sabría tan bien? Tenía la boca hecha agua. No podía parar lo que estaba haciendo ni aunque alguien entrase a interrumpirlas. Estaba demasiado ocupada jugando con su clítoris como para dejarlo de lado. De vez en cuando arrastraba sus dientes de arriba a abajo, muy despacio, sin hacerle daño, justo antes de volver a succionar fuerte. Esto provocaba que la morena gimiera más de lo normal y por eso lo repetía una y otra vez, justo antes de empezar a mover sus dedos a un ritmo normal. Tranquilo. Sin prisas. Disfrutando de cómo sus paredes se contraían alrededor de ellos cada vez que los movía.

\- Chloe… _ah_ … - Otro gemido logró escaparse por haber quitado la mano de su boca. Beca no podía más sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento - … Joder. - Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, casi perdiendo el equilibrio cuando Chlo aprovechó que estaba distraída para introducir otro dedo más. Pero el brazo firme que la sujetaba por la cintura la mantuvo en pie, aunque sentía que sus piernas eran gelatina. Temblaba demasiado. Se notaba cerca. Así que acercó aún más a Chloe a su sexo y otro gemido se escuchó en esos pocos metros cuadrados en los que estaban en cuanto la pelirroja aumentó el ritmo a uno frenético, casi desesperado. Dejó de taparse la boca, ya le daba igual que la escucharan fuera del baño o no, y agarró a Chloe por el brazo, clavando sus uñas en su piel y rasgándola por culpa del placer y de que no podía controlar sus acciones al 100%.

Chlo se quejó por el dolor, estaba segura que un poco de sangre había conseguido salir de la herida que iba a tener por días por culpa de Beca, pero no la culpaba. Cualquiera en su situación haría lo mismo. Entendía que tenía que hacer algo si no podía gritar de placer y liberarse de la forma que quería. Notó que estaba cerca, _muy cerca,_ por culpa de las contracciones de su cuerpo y cómo sus paredes apretaban cada vez más sus dedos. Entonces sacó sus dedos y en cuanto la morena protestó los introdujo con más fuerza y volvió al ritmo elevado de antes, tocando su punto de placer a la vez que succionaba con fuerza y llevándola a uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Beca echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se golpeó sin querer contra la pared, pero no sintió dolor, sino absolutamente todo lo contrario. Satisfacción. _Placer._ El éxtasis. Un rápido " _Chloe"_ se escapó fugazmente de sus labios acompañado de un gemido ahogado de lo más profundo de su garganta. Estaba segura de que sus cuerdas vocales se verían afectadas por culpa de los gritos que la pelirroja había provocado y también los que se tuvo que callar y gruñir a cambio. Se tensó por completo y luego toda la fuerza y resistencia desapareció de su organismo, como si le hubieran cortado el pelo y su nombre había pasado a ser Sansón.

Chloe no se había sentido nunca tan satisfecha hasta que escuchó a Beca llegar al orgasmo gracias a ella. Ver su pecho subir y bajar intentando recuperar su respiración. Sentir sus manos dejando de arañar su brazo y la otra acariciando su pelo. Su cara… Su cara de haber llegado al máximo placer. Cabeza ligeramente alzada, boca medio abierta para intentar recuperar todo el aire posible, los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rosadas por todo el calor que hacía ahí dentro. Chloe sabía que no había nadie más preciosa que Beca en ese momento.

Retiró sus dedos poco a poco antes de que la sensibilidad le afectara enseguida y subió los besos por su cuerpo antes de llegar a tenerla cara a cara. Sintió cómo se debilitaba en sus brazos y rió sujetándola bien.

\- ¿Bien? - Susurró y aprovechó cuando la morena abrió los ojos para lamer sus dedos y llevarse con ella, una vez más, el sabor tan dulce e irresistible de su amiga.

\- Joder - Fue lo único que pudo decir Beca. No sólo por todo lo que sentía después de ese orgasmo tan intenso si no por lo que acababa de hacer la pelirroja delante de sus ojos. Si no fuera porque tenía que recuperar fuerzas, hubiera arremetido contra ella enseguida. Así que la besó sin más, gimiendo contra sus labios al probar su propio sabor de su boca y de su lengua. La besó lentamente con ambos brazos rodeando su cuello para acercarla a ella y no tener que separarse nunca de sus labios.

Pero entonces escuchó la puerta de los servicios públicos abrirse.

\- ¿Chicas?

Chloe se separó enseguida de sus labios y miró a Beca con los ojos abiertos. Se maldijo interiormente porque su mejor amiga había decidido aparecer en el peor momento para preguntar por ellas y preocuparse de no haberlas visto ¿en qué? ¿media hora?

\- ¿Aubrey? - Disimuló la pelirroja y cogió a Beca en brazos para que no se vieran cuatro pies dentro del cubículo desde fuera.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? ¿Y Beca?

\- Perdona estaba haciendo una llamada y luego he tenido que venir al baño. ¿Pues fuera, no? Cuando vine a buscarla estaba saliendo - Mientras tanto Beca puso uno de sus caretos para hacerla reír y Chloe la miró mal antes de negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Oh, okay. Bueno, ya hemos pedido los chupitos. ¿Te espero?

\- Mejor espérame en la barra y prepara más chupitos para mí - Le guiñó un ojo a la morena y le dejó un beso en la barbilla después.

\- Vale, te veo ahora - Dijo Aubrey antes de irse por la puerta.

Chloe esperó a escuchar la puerta cerrarse y suspiró de alivio después, sin soltar a Beca de sus brazos. Estaba demasiado cómoda así.

\- Y yo que pensaba que esas clases de teatro no te iban a servir de nada... - Bromeó Beca y rió acariciando su cuello con ambas manos.

\- Perdone usted, prodigio del arte - Chlo rodó los ojos y la miró después - Mejor te dejo que te bajes y te vistas.

\- Sí, mejor - Rió y una vez tocó el suelo cogió su ropa y se vistió.

\- Oye - La avisó sin quitarle ojo de encima y disfrutando de las vistas una vez más.

\- Dime - Le contestó abrochándose los pantalones y acicalándose un poco la camiseta.

\- ¿Te apetece salir de aquí? Aubrey se queda con Jesse esta noche y bueno… no hay nadie en casa. - Le puso bien el pelo antes de salir del cubículo para mirarse en el espejo - _Wow._

_-_ Estás un poco despeinada... y lo siento por el arañazo- Beca rió y se quitó el pintalabios como pudo antes de volver a aplicarse el suyo y peinarse más o menos decente.

\- Tranquila, si fuera sólo eso - Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se quitó el resto de pintalabios que tenía por la barbilla y fuera de los labios, sin darse cuenta de que se había dejado un poco fuera del labio superior - No me has contestado.

\- ¿Hace falta? Me he quedado con las ganas de hacerte lo mismo - Sonrió pícara mirándola a través del espejo y cogió su bolso cuando ya terminó de arreglarse y parecer presentable - Hagamos una cosa. Nos tomamos unos chupitos, nos hacemos esas fotos tan esperadas, subimos una para hacer ilusiones a las Bellas-

\- Tú y tu manía de que se vuelvan locas. Luego te quejas.

\- Shh, déjame terminar - Rió Beca y se puso delante suyo cuando Chlo ya había terminado… _más o menos._ \- Nos hacemos las fotos y después… finjo que estoy cansada o que no me encuentro muy bien, te ofreces para llevarme a casa y cuando estemos allí… - La atrajo de la camiseta y se quedó a escasos centímetros de sus labios - Llamas a Aubrey y le dices que te has apalancado y que ya no quieres volver. Cuando en realidad… - Le dejó un beso que se le hizo demasiado corto a la pelirroja, quien se inclinó en busca de más - Vamos a repetir lo de antes una y otra... Y otra… y otra… y otra vez, y así hasta que nuestros cuerpos digan basta y el sueño se apodere de nosotras.

\- Me parece un plan perfecto… - Susurró y le dejó un último beso en los labios. Esta vez uno mucho más largo para estar satisfechas al menos hasta que lleguen a casa.

\- Pues vámonos a hacernos esas fotos con nuestros amigos.

\- Después de ti - Beca salió por la puerta y Chloe le dio una palmada en el culo antes de seguirla, Lo que hizo que la morena diera un saltito porque no se lo esperaba y riera después.

Bendito el momento en el que sus amigos de la productora le regalaran las entradas para su cumpleaños. Y bendito el momento en el que decidió que no había mejor compañía que Chloe Beale. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar unas horas para volver a estar en sus brazos, disfrutando de sus besos y caricias.

_Gracias Creep LA._

 

-x-

 

**"Don't hold back baby**

**Give me that baby**

_**Come do anything you want** _

**Don't hold back baby**

**Give me that baby**

_**I'll do anything you want"** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si queréis una segunda parte sobre lo que ha pasado de verdad en casa de Chloe esa misma noche (o las siguientes, quién sabe), ¡no dudéis en decirlo!
> 
> | N. Nieve |


End file.
